prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanKhan12
Dean27 (talk) 05:50, April 30, 2017 (UTC) **Hi no problem. If you have any questions about anything feel free to let me know. Nikita Koloff was awesome! "The Russian Nightmare"! --Latin915 (talk) 03:02, July 13, 2018 (UTC) CMLL pages Reverted your edit on CMLL Martes Arena Mexico (July 5, 2016), instead of what you are doing you should move the match type to after the match. For example, see the difference on a more current page. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:23, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Discord As an active member of this site, we would love if you would consider joining our Discord. Please see the relevant discussion here. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:15, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Photo galleries These images should not have captions. Please avoid this. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:26, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Wrestlers are not sorted by their last names but by their first names. So all the wrestlers that you added it was removed. --Latin915 (talk) 05:25, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Race Steele How many times did he win the PWX Heavyweight Championship? Dont forget to add that. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 03:23, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni There is already a category for this: Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni. Next time check before creating a category. --Latin915 (talk) 06:41, November 19, 2018 (UTC) *Thats ok. It happens. Good to check next time. Interesting on the spelling of the name. who ever created the Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni category in the first place created it back in 2008 and hasnt been active here since 2010 so no way to know lol. --Latin915 (talk) 09:02, November 19, 2018 (UTC) **It could but that would require renaming the category, removing the previous category from every wrestler page it is on and adding the new one. Right now there is 80 plus wrestlers in the alumni so each one would need that change. --Latin915 (talk) 17:29, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Match types I'll try to get back to you on this as soon as possible. Probably something I want to talk over with other admins and think about for awhile. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:18, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Event history and Image galleries needed Can you add event history pages and image galleries for the following pages you created: *Boombastic *Sören Reuter *Viper (German) *Shaggy *Ken Floyd *Criss Riot Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 15:59, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Ugggghhh.. https://media.giphy.com/media/XvFe83lk3esPS/giphy.gif Fine. - KhanKhan12 (talk) 17:52, January 1, 2019 (UTC) *Something wrong with that? --Latin915 (talk) 18:12, January 1, 2019 (UTC) **It just feels more like busy work than productive work. It seems really redundant to create an extra page just to show off a single image that already exists on the General page tab. Once there's 2 or more pics, then yeah I understand and let's setup an image gallery. But a single image is just.. energy intensive with little reward. Just my thoughts. -KhanKhan12 (talk) 18:46, January 1, 2019 (UTC) **lol Then now you are seeing what admins deal with. Imagine the amount of pages administrators have had to go thru and add event history or image galleries? Thousands? yup. Which is why we ask users to create them to begin with. Especially you since you are experienced and know what you are doing. So having a bigger role on this wiki means working on everything, not just what you want. Keep that in mind when you ask about starting a new project again. --Latin915 (talk) 19:29, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Final message I have no patience to be checking everytime you create a new wrestler page whether you added event history and an image gallery so this is the last message. *Dircor --Latin915 (talk) 07:57, January 6, 2019 (UTC) New pages Please don't add anymore pages if you don't have images and external links for them. The reason being is Images needed and Articles that need external links is way too high and me and the other admins are trying to work on it on top of other projects. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 18:39, January 12, 2019 (UTC) ---- Yea appears to be a typo.--Latin915 (talk) 21:42, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Tip for images needed category I just spotted something to help find images for the pages in images needed category. If the wrestlers page has a cagematch link in the external links section on that cagematch page it will list if the wrestler has any social media. Facebook, twitter etc. Then there on their social media they usually have a lot of images of themselves. --Latin915 (talk) 02:16, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Redirects/Moves Both really need permission to ask to be done. Admins are accessible at most times of this wiki. You should get a prompt response. - Wagnike2 (talk) April 19, 1993 ECW Hardcore TV results Why did you remove the images from this page? --Latin915 (talk) 16:12, May 12, 2019 (UTC) *Next time let an admin know as removing content is typically something a user gets blocked for. Had I not asked you, the other admins would not know what you were doing and had just blocked you. --Latin915 (talk) 03:11, May 13, 2019 (UTC) **Just switch out the images when you go to edit the page. --Latin915 (talk) 04:06, May 15, 2019 (UTC) inactive admins? Hey, do you think the admins are inactive? they're not responding to me because i answered a question Raelena ~Your Way. (talk) 14:38, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Mexico We have over a thousand wrestlers from Mexico on this wiki besides another 2 or 3 thousand who dont have a page here so thats too many to list on the Mexico page.--Latin915 (talk) 19:30, June 11, 2019 (UTC) *Cool cool--Latin915 (talk) 05:23, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Retirements No I wouldnt assume someone is retired based on not wrestling for a while. Best bet is to do some research on the wrestler and find out if they are actually retired. --Latin915 (talk) 15:27, June 12, 2019 (UTC) James Mitchell Please verify what you are doing. You put Unholy Alliance for James Mitchell but that leads to a team in the WWF of Taker & the Big Show.--Latin915 (talk) 18:08, June 12, 2019 (UTC) *Its not about knowing just when you do linking check that what the link is goes to what you want. You can do this before you publish your edit.--Latin915 (talk) 19:16, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Perro Aguayo, Jr. Nothing you did wrong, unfortunately after World Wrestling Association (WWA) closed luchadors who still had possesion of the WWA championships contiuned to defend them. Sometimes the title changes were disputed or new WWA championships were created by random indie promotions in Mexico resulting in multiple luchadors holding the same belts at the same time. Totally blurring any chance of keeping up with who were really the champions. So any champions after the actual WWA closed are debatable. Heres an example from luchawiki of what Im talking about. Notice the multiple champions at the same time: *http://luchawiki.org/index.php?title=WWA_World_Middleweight_Championship --Latin915 (talk) 05:32, June 15, 2019 (UTC) All Japan Championships and accomplishments Im not a fan of tables for championships as I am the only one who keeps them up to date. If you dont keep this one up to date I'll eventually remove it as Ive found too many outdated ones in the past.--Latin915 (talk) 03:33, June 19, 2019 (UTC) *I dont want to revert it back I just dont want to be the only one keeping it up to date.--Latin915 (talk) 03:48, June 19, 2019 (UTC) **Yea sure whatever works for you. --Latin915 (talk) 05:49, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Jens Hellmann Dont you work on images needed? So you know how many there are. Why add another one?--Latin915 (talk) 03:09, June 20, 2019 (UTC) *Look at your talk page, I messaged you about this on January 12. --Latin915 (talk) 05:09, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Redircts You got a previous message about doing redirects from a different administrator. This is the last message on this. --Latin915 (talk) 19:12, December 14, 2019 (UTC) Batiri The pages have been renamed. Thanks for bringing them to our attention. --Latin915 (talk) 07:01, January 2, 2020 (UTC) ---- I think so too. Been trying to figure it out for awhile now. --Latin915 (talk) 01:28, January 12, 2020 (UTC) ---- Cagematch is the main source we use. In this case they did not provide a specific date. You can probably find that info on NYWC's social media.--Latin915 (talk) 18:08, January 12, 2020 (UTC) ---- Nice. Add a new page for him. You could go with Asylum (MPW).--Latin915 (talk) 03:27, January 15, 2020 (UTC) *yea I know of Asylum as he has appeared in Impact Wrestling in the past. That is why I thought to go with Asylum (MPW). Im not a fan of dis ambiguous pages unless absolutely necessary. --Latin915 (talk) 03:35, January 15, 2020 (UTC) *By the way do you have a cagematch and or wrestlingdata link for Asylum (MPW)?--Latin915 (talk) 03:40, January 15, 2020 (UTC) *not good. I already mentioned to you how I feel about pages without external links.--Latin915 (talk) 03:54, January 15, 2020 (UTC) *No need to explain, I was here when you did all that right. We'll just leave it for now, if you can bookmark it to add a link later that would help. Just remember not to add pages like that.--Latin915 (talk) 04:01, January 15, 2020 (UTC) The Big Cat Got it. Thanks for let us know about it.--Latin915 (talk) 18:23, January 18, 2020 (UTC) *Not sure on that one as there was multiple Black Phantoms in the 60s & 70s and I dont know all the people who played the character. --Latin915 (talk) 18:52, January 18, 2020 (UTC) *Yea so we will leave it for now til I get with one of the other admins on it. Continue on with the other stuff you were working on.--Latin915 (talk) 19:17, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Danny Doring, Roadkill For moves instead a description lets use linking (when possible) where someone can just click the link and it takes them to the move with the description. The idea being that we want people/users to check out as much pages as possible. After all, you, me and everyone else who edit regularly on this wiki have done so much work why not have people see our stuff. Keep up the good work.--Latin915 (talk) 03:25, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Sal E. Graziano No need to assume that I did the redirect cause I didnt. Add a page for him if you want just do the pages like I have told you how before.--Latin915 (talk) 04:22, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Redirects You have been told by multiple admins about redirects. So again ask before doing any. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 23:17, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Sal E. Graziano cont. Everything is fine. You won't get banned. I said you could add the page. Just clear out that redirect and put the page over it. Remember to add an event history page and image gallery for him. Any questions let me know. --Latin915 (talk) 04:30, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Giant Arawn I'll check it out. thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 06:44, February 15, 2020 (UTC) XWF Give Me Hardcore Or Give Me Chair Add an event logo or event poster for this page or it is incomplete. Thanks.--Latin915 (talk) 20:34, February 15, 2020 (UTC) :* Also I'm moving the gallery to a separate page. Individual one off events get image galleries, while weekly episodic shows or series their galleries go on their page. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:22, February 16, 2020 (UTC) *No not good enough. I'll do it then. So from now on don't leave pages like that incomplete. --Latin915 (talk) 03:47, February 16, 2020 (UTC)